A Light in Dark Places
by Lady of Ithilien
Summary: After the Battle of the Pelennor, Pippin clings to his cousin and to hope.


_A/N: Originally written for Ringprov Word and Mood Challenge #24: words to use are truimph, flat, blind, and ruin; mood is hopeful. Let it be known that this thing has changed titles three times now._

_Disclaimer: I have yet to own a hobbit, or anything else from The Lord of the Rings._

**A Light in Dark Places**

*~*~*~*~* 

_Don't let him go, don't let him go..._

This and many other frantic thoughts raced through Pippin's mind as he sat on the white pavement of Minas Tirith. Smoke and death and ruin surrounded him, but the casualty in his arms was the one that caused Pippin the most fear and anguish, the most bitterness over this horrific world of violence that he had been thrust into. 

"Dark... shadows... no, no..." 

Pippin massaged his cousin's shoulder. "Come now, Merry, there's no need for such talk." He took Merry's right hand and kissed it, wincing at how cold the skin was against his lips. "Just wait, help will be here soon." 

"Dark... so dark... death... the King..." 

Gently squeezing Merry's hand, Pippin spoke again, "Don't dwell on that, Merry. Just wait, everything will be fine." 

Merry slowly looked up, his blue-grey eyes clouded over; he gazed at Pippin as though seeing him for the first time. "Pip...?" 

Pippin stroked the older hobbit's face, wiping away what he could of the blood, sweat, and tears. "Yes, I'm here, Merry." 

"Don't... don't leave me, Pippin, please stay..." 

He nodded quickly, giving Merry a reassuring grin. "Yes, of course. I'll not leave you, Merry my lad." 

And so they sat for several minutes that stretched on and on through a haze of fear and sorrow, the same haze that had settled heavily over the city of Minas Tirith. Though triumph had gone to the Men of the West, much had been lost in the battle, and much still lay in waste. Smoke rose from the lower levels and from the field beyond the city. 

Smoke. Fire. 

Pippin shook his head firmly, pushing away the visions of flames and an old man upon a pyre. He returned all his attention to Merry, and his young heart cried out in pity and anguish. Merry was lost inside his own head, blind in a world of darkness that Pippin could not pull him out of. 

He clenched his jaw and held Merry tighter, determination etched across his face. He would not let his cousin and dearest friend succumb to this shadow. "I'll not leave you," he had said, and he fully intended to stand by that promise. 

Smoothing Merry's disheveled hair, Pippin whispered into the other hobbit's ear, "You can't give up, Merry, you can't give in." His tone was calm and soothing, as though attempting to reason with a stubborn child. "You know I wouldn't be able to go on without you. I need you to look after me, to make sure I'm not doing anything foolish. Heavens, there are times when I can't even walk without your help! There have been so many times where I would have fallen flat on my face without you there to support me!" 

Tears flowed freely down Pippin's face as he spoke comfortingly to the wounded hobbit in his arms. But Merry's frantic murmurs had ceased at Pippin's words, if only for a little while. 

"Pippin," he sighed, closing his eyes. 

Merry's face became tranquil for a few brief but blessed minutes, and Pippin wept again with renewed hope. 

*~*~*~* 

Ithilien sunrises were an incredible sight to behold, but Merry found the sunlight slowly spreading across Pippin's young and peaceful face to be far more beautiful. 

Cuts, bruises, and several bandages were scattered across the tweenager's body, and his breathing was somewhat labored. But breathe he did, and Merry was overcome with the urge to break down and cry at seeing his beloved cousin alive. 

Instead, he leaned forward, resting his hand on Pippin's forehead. "I'm proud of you, Pip. You've done so well, I think you've put many of these Big Folk to shame." He smiled, brushing a few stray hairs out of Pippin's face. His voice lowered to a gentle whisper. "You know I wouldn't be able to go on without you. I need you to look after me, to help me stand when I'm about to fall. I need you, Pip." 

The young hobbit whispered in his sleep, "Merry..." 

*~*~*~*~* 

_The End_


End file.
